


The Assignment

by LeePacesFace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore messing with others, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, absolutely shameless, characters reading fanfic about themselves, headmaster having fun, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacesFace/pseuds/LeePacesFace
Summary: Albus Dumbledore asks the students to write fanfiction. How will the heads of house react? Takes place after the war. Everyone lived
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. The Notice

“Have you lost your mind?” Minerva McGonagall asked.

Albus Dumbledore just sat at his desk, bright blue eyes twinkling merrily at his deputy. “Of course not! Trust me, it’ll be fun! What better way to cheer everyone up? You know as well as I do Minerva, after the battle everyone just needs to have a little fun.”

The following morning there was a notice stuck to each common room door.

_All students have the option to write an original story for bonus house points. The criteria are as follows: There are no rules_

_Finished tales may be turned in to the box that will be placed outside the Great Hall. Happy writing! - Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Eighth year Hermione Granger read the notice with a little smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. Ron and Harry had elected to go straight to Auror training after the final battle. Without her partners in crime and dealing with the widespread death and tragedy of the war, a little levity seemed just what she needed. She already had an idea for her story. 


	2. A Dark Corridor

The Hogwarts staff room was quiet as the heads of house read through the stack of original short stories piled on the large mahogany table. Occasional snorts of derision came from Professor Snape as he read the poorly written fiction.

  
“I can understand poor writing from the first years but really, the older students should know better.” Severus muttered as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples.   
“Have you found any about yourself Severus?” Minerva asked as she picked up a new parchment and skimming it quickly. “I’ve found a couple featuring you and your, ehm, ‘giant basilisk’ and a ‘Chamber of Secrets.’”

  
“What?” Severus bellowed. He had hoped no one would dare to write about him of all people. He had a reputation to uphold as the curmudgeonly bastard of the dungeons. That students dared to write not only about him, but about him in that way…

  
Filius squeaked and blushed deep red as he read a particularly… titillating tale. “Oh yes Severus, you seem to be the cause of a great many fantasies among the older students. It seems your voice is particularly prominent. ‘Like dark chocolate’ this one writes.”

  
Severus tried to ignore that as he grabbed a parchment off the stack. “Well Minerva it seems a lot of students believe you are secretly married to the Headmaster. Seems you aren’t so subtle as you thought.”

  
“Who wrote that?” Minerva asked. 

“Only half of the Slytherin third years, it seems some of them may have witnessed a couple of the portraits whistling at you and expanded on why that might be. This one features Albus ravishing you against a wall in a dark corridor while on patrol while the portraits watch. Bloody voyeurs. Oh and there was one where you were quite thoroughly shagged on the headmasters desk. In fact I think Slytherin deserves 20 points for picking up on the signs.” Severus handed the parchment to the embarrassed deputy headmistress. 

  
Minerva blushed because of course they were right. It’s easy to forget sometimes that the students weren’t dumb and who better to pick up on subtle signals than a bunch of hormone addled teenagers? She hated to admit it but the story inspired by the whistle incident was very close to the truth. She wondered briefly if they had actually been seen that night. Looking at the authors name she dismissed the notion. Slytherin third year Miss Johnson wouldn’t have been able to meet Minerva’s eye afterward. 

_Two weeks ago_

_Professor McGonagall strode silently through the corridors on her patrols looking for students out of bed. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a nearby alcove. She almost screamed as arms wrapped around her waist but relaxed into the embrace when the voice of her husband whispered in her ear.._  
_“You know my dear, our bed gets very lonely when you’re out searching for rule breaking students.” He pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear that always made her shiver._  
_“You know I have to take my patrols Albus as much as I’d rather be under a warm, soft blanket. Students are apt to be wandering the corridors.” His hands were stroking her sides and hips as his mouth explored the skin he knew so well. She sighed and leaned back against his chest._  
_“Well I guess I’ll just give you a bit of incentive to hurry back to bed.” Albus whispered against her neck, punctuating each word with a kiss to her soft skin. He turned her so her back was against the wall, kissing her deeply._  
_Minerva felt his arousal pressed against her abdomen as heat began to pool between her legs. Her breath quickened as Albus ran his hands down her hips and thighs to pull the skirts of her robe up._  
_He pulled one of her legs up to wrap around his hip. His talented fingers caressed her thigh working towards her center where she wanted him and skipped over her folds to slide around her hip to knead her arse. A small frustrated moan escaped her mouth as he continued his teasing._  
_“Albus.” Minerva’s voice was low and sultry in his ear. He pulled back from her neck and looked at her, twinkling blue eyes meeting emerald green. An innocent smile graced his face._  
_“Yes my dear?” Albus asked in his most innocent tone, eyes twinkling brightly even in the dark corridor._  
_“Stop teasing and touch me.” Her voice lower now, almost a growl._  
_“As you wish Tabby.” He leaned forward and captured her lips again as he brought his hand back around to finally slide between their bodies. Her husbands mouth captured her breathy moan as his finger slid between her moist folds to press against her clit. Struggling to contain her moans Minerva pushed her hips forward, grinding into his hand. She felt him smile against her lips as he slid two fingers into her dripping channel. Moving his lips to the spot behind her ear he knew drove her wild; he gently sucked and nipped at the soft skin as his fingers brought her just to the edge of orgasm.._

  
_Suddenly his fingers and mouth were gone. “Finish your rounds, I’ll be in your bed waiting.” Just like that he was gone, rounding the corner of the corridor before she realized fully what had happened. Cursing under her breath she stepped from the alcove to find the portraits staring at her._

_"Go back to sleep." She told them with a stern glare. They did, or at least pretended to as she stalked away to finish her rounds so she could go back to her chambers to exact her revenge._

  
Minerva was roused out of her reminiscing by Filius. “Severus this one is about you and Hermione Granger, it’s actually quite well written. In it she’s your apprentice who receives tutelage in... subjects other than Potions.”

  
“Who the devil came up with that nonsense?” Severus sneered. “As if I’d take that little Gryffindor know-it-all as an apprentice.”

  
“Hermione Granger.”


	3. The Potion Master's Apprentice

_The Potion Master’s Apprentice by Hermione Granger_

_The dark figure figure loomed over her as she stirred the potion bubbling in the cauldron. As she finished the final clockwise stir, the viscous liquid turned the perfect shade of blue. She laid the stirring rod to the side and turned to look at her master._

  
_“Passable.” His dark chocolate voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She knew that even that was high praise from him. He turned and strode back to his desk._   
_She bottled the elixir and set to scouring her cauldron. She felt his eyes on her, acutely aware of how her breasts moved as she scrubbed the dregs from the bottom of cauldron. He would only expect perfection._

  
_Finishing, she returned the cauldron to it’s rightful place. Unsure of what to do next she stood in front of his desk, awaiting instruction._   
_“You did well Miss Granger, now for your next lesson.” He stood and swept everything off his desk. Parchments fluttered to the floor as he pulled her by the wrist to stand in front of him. She looked up through her lashes in a show of demure innocence as if he hadn’t shagged her thoroughly in nearly every way possible._

  
_“Yes sir, I’m ready to learn.” She intoned, lips parting as her tongue slid out to wet them._

  
_“List the ingredients of polyjuice potion.”_

  
_“Sir?”_

  
_“List… the ingredients Miss Granger. A refusal may just earn you a punishment.”_

  
_“Fluxweed picked at the full moon.” She began. He slid her skirt to her waist and shoved her knickers to one side. He licked her slowly as she recited._   
_“Knotgrass… Lace- Lacewing flies. Sir, please.”_

  
_He removed his mouth from her and spoke slowly. “You must learn to function under pressure Miss Granger. Now the ingredients of Polyjuice potion.” He bent back to his task, adding two fingers to slide into her aching quim._

  
_“LeechesHornofBicorn,” he placed his lips around her clit and sucked. “Boomslang skin!” She shouted._

  
_Breathing hard she fell back across the desk, bucking against his face. His arm moved across her hips to hold her in place as he used his hands and mouth to bring her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm._

  
_She screamed his name as she reached her peak._

  
_He stood and parted his robes to pull his erection free. Buttons scattered to the far corners of the room when he tore her shirt open to free her breasts._

  
_He kissed her hard as he entered her. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned in response. Her fingers tangled in his black hair as he drew his lips down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck at the skin._

  
_When he reached her shoulder he bit down as he pounded relentlessly into her yielding body. She shrieked with the mix of pleasure and pain. Her breath came in harsh gasps as his beautiful pianist fingers slid over her breasts, caressing the soft globes before roughly pinching the nipples._

  
_The room echoed with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. It was messy and rough as they bit and clawed at each others bodies. His fingers rubbed harshly against her pearl, the calloused pads of his fingertips providing such wonderful friction against the over sensitive skin. She reached a screaming orgasm, digging her nails into his back through his work robes._

  
_He pulled her legs from around his waist and draped them over his arms, spreading her wide as he approached his own release. The sight of her flushed and looking thoroughly fucked spurred him on. She came yet again as he reached his climax with a growl._  
  


Severus stopped reading, blinking in shock. “Minerva, it seems your favorite cub has a very.. active imagination.” He handed her the parchment and discretely tried to adjust himself when no one was looking, he had gotten rather uncomfortable while reading the impudent little shit’s words. 

  
“Oh dear, I’d say so.” Minerva said, fanning herself a little. 

  
“Ginny Weasley also wrote about Severus and Miss Granger. There’s even a note at the end. It says ‘Seriously Professor, she’s been pining for you since fifth year. It’s getting annoying.” Pomona spoke up for the first time, absorbed as she had been in Miss Weasley’s words.

  
“She’s a student!” Severus shouted. “You’re not suggesting I defile a student?” 

  
“Well she is of age, Severus. Besides, in a couple months she’ll graduate and no longer be a student.” Minerva replied, peering over her spectacles. She wasn't completely sure she liked the idea of her favorite cub consorting with the dark, brooding Potions master but the girl obviously saw something in him worth her love.

  
“She certainly won’t be my apprentice.” Severus bit back. “A Gryffindor apprentice. As if.”

  
Minerva quirked an eyebrow at him and said. “I was planning to offer her an apprenticeship with me. She may refuse, but I doubt it.” 

  
“You have seemed very tense lately Severus. Maybe an energetic young lover is just what you need.” Pomona put in.

  
“Agreed,” Filius added, “You need to relax.”

  
Severus just sputtered before storming from the room. 

  
“Well that went well.” Minerva said to the remaining heads. 


	4. A Bet and Merlin's Saggy Left Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bet is made and Severus sees more than he ever wanted to.

After Severus had stormed from the staff lounge, the heads of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw unanimously decided they were finished reading about themselves for the day. They moved to the plush armchairs near the window. 

  
“I think after that we all need a drink.” Minerva intoned, summoning a bottle of Ogden’s finest and three glasses from her chambers. After pouring each of them a generous helping of firewhisky Minerva sat back in her chair. 

  
“You know, with how quickly Severus fled he’s probably thinking about Miss Granger and her story. The man flees at the first sign of emotion.” Pomona said, wincing at the burn of the firewhisky.

  
“Oh certainly. It’s part of his spy persona. If no one can get close he can’t get hurt again. Even though Miss Granger saved his life in the shrieking shack, she presents an unknown.” Minerva replied. “They’ll be shagging less than three months after she graduates.” She added. 

  
“Is that a bet?” Filius asked, after taking a long sip of the bitter drink. 

  
“I think so. One galleon says they’re shagging by the time the new term starts.” Minerva pulled a gold coin from her pocket and laid it on the table.

  
“I’ll take that bet, I think it’ll be by Christmas.” Filius replied. 

  
“Oh I want to bet too! I think you’re both wrong. They’ll stumble around each other for awhile but won’t shag until at least the New Year.” Pomona cut in.

  
Minerva stood and said “If we’re all in agreement on the terms of the bet, I’ll take my leave.” 

  
Pomona and Filius nodded and made to leave as well. Wishing each other goodnight they broke for their chambers. 

  
Minerva made a last minute course correction, instead of heading to her own chambers she went to her husband’s office. 

  
“Lemon drops.” She said to the gargoyle, who allowed her to climb the stairs to the Headmaster’s office.

  
Albus was sitting at his desk when she came in. He stood and went to greet her. “How are you my dear?” His eyes twinkled merrily.

  
“I’ve just come from the staff lounge, Pomona, Filius, Severus and I were reading the student’s responses. Did you know that at least half the student body suspects we are secretly married?”

  
“Well my dear, we must not be as subtle as we had tried to be. Were there any good stories?” Taking her hand he led her to the desk and sat back down. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

  
“Oh yes, Hermione Granger wrote about Severus shagging her senseless on his desk, Ginny Weasley wrote much the same but with Hermione bound and spanked before being shagged senseless. A large group of students wrote about you shagging me senseless in the corridors while the portraits watch.” 

  
His eyes twinkled with mirth as he said “Miss Granger lusting after Severus. She’d be good for him I think.”

  
“Oh it’s not just Miss Granger who lusts after him a lot of the older girls, and a few of the boys as well seem to do so. I don’t think you’ll need to employ your matchmaking skills Albus, Severus tried to hide it but I do believe the story affected him quite a bit.” 

  
Albus took her hands from his shoulders and pulled her down to sit in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he murmured in her ear “well we all deserve a happy ending, I hope Severus finally gets his.” 

  
She nodded and kissed him deeply, fingers tangling in his long, silver hair as his hands wandered over her body and moved to the clasps of her robe. 

  
She pulled away from the kiss and put a hand over his. “Not here, Phineas likes to watch a little too much for my liking.” She shot a glare at the paintings who were, of course, watching intently. 

  
“Nonsense dear.” He turned to the portraits. “I believe you all have other paintings you can visit.” 

  
They watched as the painted figures left grudgingly before turning their attention back to each other.

  
“Now where were we?” Albus asked, placing his forehead against hers. “Ah yes, I remember.” With a wave of his hand their clothes had disappeared and reappeared across the room, neatly folded on a table. 

  
He brought his hands to her hair and began pulling the pins keeping it in her habitual tight bun. The long raven locks, shot through with gray, tumbled to her waist. She moaned lightly as his fingers ran down her neck toward her breasts. 

  
Minerva shifted so she was straddling his lap on the Headmaster’s chair. She kissed him again as his hands went to her hips, gripping her tightly as she ground her body against him. His arousal was hot and hard against her thigh. She tugged gently as his beard as she reached down to stroke him before guiding him into her. 

  
Albus let out a moan as he sank deep into his wife’s warm soft body. He held her tight against him for a moment, savoring the sensation.

  
After a moment Minerva writhed in his grip, needing more. His hands slid up her back to take hold of her long, black hair. Pulling her head back he kissed and bit at the skin of her throat while she rode his cock. 

  
Neither of them noticed the door opening until a shocked Potions Master shouted “Oh Merlin’s saggy left nut! What the FUCK?” and retreated, slamming the door behind him.

  
The lovers looked at one another, startled. “I’ll floo him later.” Albus shrugged and returned to his task. 

_____ _____

A very disgruntled Severus Snape stalked through the corridors toward the Headmaster’s office. After leaving the staff lounge he’d returned to his quarters and tossed back a shot of firewhisky. The alcohol failed to kill both his confusion and his rather uncomfortable erection. Thinking he’d be damned if he’d wank over that little chit he decided to ignore it and yell at the Headmaster, the origin of his problem. If the man hadn’t forced them to read the ramblings of students he wouldn’t be stuck with the mental image of Gryffindor’s Golden girl begging him to fuck her and wondering how her pussy would taste. Nope, it was all the doddering old fool's fault.

  
So he made his way through the castle, robes billowing behind him. He yelled the password at the gargoyle, ignoring it’s protests that the Headmaster was busy.   
He threw open the door to find that the Headmaster was indeed busy. He was at his desk with his wife in his lap and she appeared to be riding him. Mercifully his view was blocked by the desk but he still saw far too much of his friend and former teacher. Her head was thrown back and her long hair trailed most of the way down her back. What struck him most was the look on her face. Eyes closed, teeth biting into her bottom lip in ecstasy, face flushed from exertion and pleasure.

  
“Oh Merlin’s saggy left nut! What the FUCK?” He shouted in his shock and turned, slamming the door behind him. 

  
He stalked back toward the dungeons, more frustrated than before. 


	5. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

The graduating class of seventh and eighth year students filed into the Great Hall for the last feast most of them would attend there. Hermione found her seat at the Gryffindor table just before Professor Dumbledore stood to give his end of term speech. A hush descended over the crowd of students as the wise old wizard raised his arms for silence. 

“Another year at Hogwarts has come to a close. I wanted to acknowledge the healing that has settled over these hallowed halls this past year. Everyone in the Wizarding world is aware of the battle fought here. Though many friends and colleagues, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers lost their lives here nearly one year ago.. You, the students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have done your utmost to honor the memory of those we lost.”

  
Hermione listened as the Headmaster spoke, gazing along the Head table. She met Professor McGonagall’s eye and smiled, receiving a nod and small smile in return. Looking further down the table she found herself staring at the Potions Master and thinking back on the conversation she had had with the Deputy Headmistress.

_Two Months Ago_

  
_“Good afternoon Professor.” Hermione said as she closed the office door behind her. “You wanted to see me?”_

  
_“Miss Granger, please have a seat.” Professor McGonagall waved her hand towards a comfortable looking love seat and matching armchairs flanking a large fireplace._

  
_Hermione sank into the soft suede cushions of the love seat and watched as her favorite teacher set aside the essays she was marking and sat in the armchair closest to her and called for some tea._

  
_“Miss Granger, I wanted to ask you about your plans after graduation.” the older woman said, handing Hermione a cup of tea._

  
_“I hadn’t really decided. I was considering seeking an apprenticeship, though for which subject I’m not sure. I had thought about going into healing but after the war I think I’ve seen enough serious injury and death to last me the rest of my life.” Hermione’s eyes glazed over slightly for a moment, lost in the horrors of war._

  
_“I’d like to offer you an apprenticeship in Transfiguration.”_

  
_Hermione’s eyes went wide in surprise. Her favorite teacher was offering her an apprenticeship!_

  
_“Of course you don’t need to decide now. Take some time to think it over.”_

  
_Hermione didn’t really need to think about it, for the first time in a long time she felt her soul come alive. That old drive for knowledge, to learn everything she could started to flicker back to life. She agreed to think about it, already knowing what she’d decide. Assuming they were done, she began to gather her things to leave._   
_Professor McGonagall stopped her._

_“I also wanted to catch up, I feel I’ve barely seen you this year. How have you been?”_

  
_They chatted about everything and nothing, the conversation keeping a natural flow. The topic eventually turned to the writing assignment._

  
_“I still can’t believe I wrote that.” Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands._

  
_“It certainly was… well written. But I have to ask: Why Professor Snape?”_

  
_“I’ve had something of an… infatuation with him since my fifth year. I’m not sure why but one day I realized that while he’s not traditionally good looking, he’s oddly attractive.” Seeing the questioning look on Minerva’s face she continued. “His voice alone is unbearably sexy. Then there’s his hands and the way he carries himself…” She trailed off , blushing as she suddenly realized both who she was talking to and that it was weirdly similar to telling her mother about her sexual fantasies._

  
_“I think I understand.” Minerva replied, struggling to keep her face impassive. She didn’t want to laugh at the embarrassed look on her pupil’s face._

  
_“I saved his life you know. I’m pretty sure he hates me for it.” Hermione’s gaze dropped to the floor._

  
_“Professor Snape doesn’t hate you. Personally I think he’s quite proud of you, he’s just not one to outwardly express it. You are the brightest student to attend Hogwarts in a very long time.” Minerva placed a hand of Hermione’s chin and gently pulled her head up to look at her. Seeing the doubt in the young woman’s eyes she continued. “Hermione. You brewed a perfect Polyjuice potion in your second year, in a toilet for goodness sake.” Hermione winced at the reminder._

  
_“That was incredibly humiliating.”_

  
_“I’m sure it was but I distinctly remember a certain Potions Master being rather impressed despite his grumbling about developing an antidote.”_

Hermione was dragged back to the present by the voice of Albus Dumbledore. 

“If we could have a round of applause for Miss Hermione Granger, for the most astounding N.E.W.T. scores ever achieved by a Hogwarts student. Miss Granger received O’s on every single exam offered, breaking records in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.”

Hermione felt a blush rise in face as the everyone in the Great Hall broke into applause, cheers and whistles. She looked at the head table and saw they were almost all smiling, except Snape who looked impassive as ever.

The headmaster raised his hands as the applause began to taper off. “Now I also have to announce the students who will be taking on apprenticeships here at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger with Professor McGonagall and Neville Longbottom with Professor Sprout.” The applause was renewed as the student body cheered for the Gryffindor heroes.

_______ _______

Hours later Hermione found herself standing outside Professor Snape’s office. She took a deep breath as she raised her fist to knock.

“Enter” he drawled in his low, sonorous voice. She stepped into the room to find him sitting at his desk.

“What do you want Granger?” He spoke slowly, but without the venom he usually intoned.

Hermione didn’t answer with words. She moved around the edge of the desk and brought her hands to the sides of his face. A look of surprise crossed over his face as she bent and pressed her lips to his.

His lips were surprisingly soft, as was the hair brushing against the back of her hands. He was frozen, probably in shock but she was encouraged by the fact that he hadn’t hexed her yet.

Severus Snape was, perhaps for the first time in his life… stunned beyond belief. The lips of the young, impossibly gorgeous war heroine were moving gently against his own and _oh Merlin_ her tongue was sweeping across his lower lip and he was lost.

Greedily he kissed her back as if he were dying of thirst and her kiss was water. He tangled his fingers in her curly hair. Her fingers were running through his own hair, nails scraping gently at his scalp.

With a growl he stood and pulled her against his lean body. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his rapidly hardening cock against her abdomen. His hands slid down her neck and over her shoulders, trailing a blazing path down her body until they settled on her hips.

Hermione felt herself being lifted and deposited on the desk. She gladly spread her legs so he could step between them. His hands were on her ribs, fingers spread, thumbs tracing the undersides of her breasts.

“You have exactly 10 seconds to change your mind.” He said, breaking the kiss.

“I’m yours, Severus.” She breathed as she pulled him down to kiss him again.

As lovely as it would be to act out her fantasy on top of his desk, there would be time for that later. His hands slid under her thighs to pull her up against him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her through a nearly hidden door behind his desk into his private chambers.

Her fingers fumbled at the many buttons on his frock coat as she heard the door slam shut behind them. She was pressing light kisses along his jaw and down the left side of his neck.

Finally reaching his bedroom, Severus dropped them both onto the bed. He pulled back so he could work his fingers under the hem of her blouse, tugging it free of the waist band of her slacks. She gasped in the most delightful way as his hands slid over her soft, warm skin.

Frustrated with the clothing in the way he murmured a spell and suddenly they were bare. Skin pressed against skin as they caressed each other’s bodies.

He traced his fingers over the large curse scar that started on the side of her left breast and ended just below her ribs on her right side. 

  
“Dolohov. Department of Mysteries. Fifth year.” she said quietly, observing the look in his eyes. 

“I know, I was there in the hospital wing when they brought you in. I held it closed while Poppy healed it.” 

She hadn’t known that and didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t seem to expect a reply as he continued to explore her body, he found the scar on her arm where Bellatrix had marked her. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange.” She whispered at his unspoken question. “Glamours don’t work, it’s cursed.” 

He clearly saw the pain in her eyes, this scar hurt her deeply and he could easily imagine the torture that more than likely accompanied this wound. 

Seeing Severus was distracted, Hermione took the opportunity to roll him over and conduct her own exploration. She ran her lips along his jaw and over the knot of scar tissue on the right side of his throat; a souvenir from the snake that was evil incarnate. That one, and the Dark Mark, now faded to a pale gray she knew. The rest of his body was a road map of scars she hadn’t seen before. She ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the silvery lines of old scar tissue. This man had clearly experienced great suffering in his life. 

His cock twitched as she brushed her fingers over a particularly sensitive spot. He let out a strangled moan as her hand wrapped around him and stroked his shaft slowly, when her lips closed over the swollen head he could have died happy with the hot wetness of her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the head and tasted the bit of fluid gathered there. Hermione took as much of him into her mouth as she could, moving a hand to cup his testicles. The sounds he made as she sucked him were intoxicating and she squeezed her thighs together, desperate for friction.

Severus had to stop her when she hummed around him, the vibrations testing his endurance. He pulled her up to lay along side him and kissed her hard. His hand found her breast and cupped it. She made delightful little mewling sounds as his thumb rubbed her nipple, he decided to see what other sounds he could pull from her. 

She gladly rolled onto her back at his urging, spreading her legs so he could settle between her pale, smooth thighs. Propped on one arm over her, Severus moved his attention to her neck, nipping at the skin lightly before laving it with his tongue to sooth it. He kissed a path down her chest to her breasts, flicking his tongue over each nipple in turn while his free hand slid further south. 

Heavy breathing turned to desperate moans as his fingers glided through the slick moisture between her folds, and slipping two fingers inside. His thumb pressed against her clit as she arched her body against him, bucking against his hand. 

He was gratified to find that she practically _purred_ when she came. 

He sucked hard on her throat when he slipped inside her, adding another love bite to the half dozen already marking the pale skin of her neck and shoulders. Their bodies fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other. He took up a slow rolling rhythm that had her gasping his name. 

“ _Severus_ ” 

He groaned against the crook of her neck and sat up, leaning back on his heels and pulled her up on his thighs so only her head and upper back were on the bed. Her gasps changed to high pitched little shrieks at the change in angle. His cock was stroking her walls in just the right way. He splayed his hand over her lower belly and stroked his thumb against her clit again. She came screaming his name this time. He followed almost immediately as her tight sheath clamped down on him. 

“Hermione” he groaned as he slumped down on top of her, his softening manhood slipping free of her.

Severus rolled to lay on his back and Hermione curled into his side. With a wave of his hand, they were covered by a thick quilt against the night chill of the dungeons and they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a wall for awhile. A bad case of writer's block which I seem to have mostly gotten over.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stepped in Minerva’s office to begin going over the lesson plan for her apprenticeship. The older woman looked up from the parchment on the desk in front of her.

“Good morning Miss Granger. I would expected to see you sooner, eager to begin.” Minerva chided gently, suspecting her apprentice’s whereabouts the previous evening. 

“Good morning professor. I had, er.. other things to do.” Hermione blushed as she spoke, solidifying Minerva’s suspicions. The mark she noticed on Hermione’s neck when she pushed her hair away from her face confirmed it. 

Minerva walked over to the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s quite alright dear.” Minerva said, dropping the strict Professor facade. “Oh, you missed one.” Hermione blushed even deeper as her teacher ran a thumb over the love bite on her neck, healing it.

Minerva couldn’t help but laugh at the embarrassed look on the young woman’s face. 

“It happens to us all darling. Now lets get started shall we?”

Hermione looked as if she didn’t know what shocked her more, Minerva McGonagall laughing or admitting to embarrassing sexual mishaps. Shaking her head they got to work planning the summer portion of Hermione’s apprenticeship. 

Later Minerva would go find Filius and Pomona to collect on their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> This fun little idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
